nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Order
(Disclaimer: This faction is currently non-canon to Jaredthefox92's rebooted series Flawed Deities, however it is used for roleplaying purposes as well as informing people in said roleplays.) " We bring order to Moebius."~New Order Motto. The New Order is a fascist government formed out of the decaying ashes of the Anti Mobian Army. It's armies consist of many former AMA veterans, Psy-troopers , and closely formed Turantan allies. The New Order's main goal is to start a 3rd Great War with Mobius prime and avenge itself for what it views as a past defeat,(which really ended in a stalemate.) Currently the Order is fighting terrorist insurgence on their homeworld. Members: The New Order was created by Baron Griefan Nathaniel Bradanska. Along with former AMA generals, and his best friend and former SNTC mercenary Patrik. The New Order also has many former AMA veterans and personnel who defected to its side prior to the Second Moebian Civil War breaking out, especially many former members of the now fractured Psychic Guardians . Notable members include: *Colonel Balta Baldrova the wolf *Grau the fox (Grief's daughter) *Tyrenous the fox (Grief's son) *Darkvine the Galago *Major Merci Androlf *Donald the Duck *Bruno the Strong *Major Merci Androlf *Admiral Alteer *Zyaww *Col.Balta Baldrova *Zikuto the Wolf (Asonja's Alter Ego) New Order Commanding Officer Zones On Mobius: *Naval and Marintime operations: Grief (He still loves to swim) *Northamer: Samantha and Captain Vaxier *Uralia: Col.Balta Baldrova and Major Merci *Soumerica: Bruno *Eurish: Grau Religion: As with the A.M.F (Anti Moebian Federation), many members of the New Order are either agnostic or atheist. Yet the study of Raj,(an ancient spiritual religion Grief's father believed in,) ''and under Baron Grief, magic is now allowed to be studied under permit. Policies: ''"Order doctrine manifest update no: 771716321 All New Order citizens are hereby assigned the civil duty of reporting any suspicious activity from that of the echidna and hedgehog population within the city of Siag. Citizens are encouraged to inform the local civil authorities of anyone attempting to shelter or condone such individuals in blatant defiance of the barons wishes. Severe penalties will come to such individuals attempting to defy said update." The New Order maintains many of the AMA's former policies, but now under harsher regulations. Capital punishment for crimes like rape is considered the norm. Anyone having ties with either GUN or Eggman face a brutal interrogation and execution policy. One thing is known to be a drastic change in Moebian policies under the New Order, Grief's order openly supports ethnic 'cleansing' and outright genocide of 'undesirable' species of Mobians such as echidnas and hedgehogs. It is commonly preached through Grief's hefty propaganda campaign that the Moebians lost the last war due to intervention of echidnas and hedgehogs. Thus Grief uses this hatred towards these species to further promote his twisted ideology. Base of Operations The New Orders capital is in Nevereld City on Moebius, (Rio De Juenro), as well as the capital of Moebius, Siag (Atlanta Georgia, USA in real life). Nevereldia has became a superpower on Moebius under Griefan's rule. Many other countries like Aldaris, Outbac, Port Navald, Turreg, and even the newly colonized Griefhaug have become allied to the New Order.Also many former AMA territories on Mobius Prime and on Turanta have come under New Order control. Myza being chief among the former AMA held cites on Turanta. History: After the death of Deraj Ivan Brandanska at the hands of Dark Void, Griefan grew colder in his heart and developed a animosity towards non-Moebian xenos, robots, and prime worlders. Griefan started the New Order in the hopes that Moebius would rise from its ashes and once again become a major force to be reckoned with. Grief grew ashamed of his sisters attempt of having peace with the prime world and GUN, so far as to become their allies and unite the two planets. Griefan believed that the AMA/GUN/Egg/Dark Void war could have been won if the AMA only supported its allies and was harsher on the prime world from the start. This animosity was not his alone however, many Moebians viewed that Moebius should get revenge on their former enemies, and that peace between the realms was utter nonsense. Griefan came to power by promoting the use of his father's former policies,(many of whom he would change to be more radical later on, and by the promise of a pro-militarized Moebius regime that would avenge Moebius and all who died for her in the past war. Joining the New Order: (For roleplays on this wiki, Skype, Ect) The New Order is one of the joinable factions for roleplaying made by Jaredthefox92, they are essentually villains and antagonists most of the time with some very self-serving benefits to any character who seeks to join them. However, there are consequences and limitations with who can be accepted into their organization. Pros and Perks: New Order forces tend to be highly trained, well armed and up to date with the latest tech, and their leader rewards competence rather generiously. If your character is in it for the money, and they wish to have considerable support and supplies the New Order maybe the right thing. Cons and Restrictions: Your character will basically be supporting an army that openly supports genocide and ethnic clensing of species such as hedgehogs and echidnas that are viewed as inferior. This means your character may have to get blood on their hands and by joining said faction your character will most certainly be viewed in a negative and heartless reputation. Unable to join: Any hedgehog or echinda character. (For obvious reasons) Trivia: *The New Orders rise to power is simular to Germany's rise to power prior to WW2, as such there are many fascist undertones in the New Order. (Despite the lack of racism and Holocaust found in the New Order. Also Griefan does not have any ubermensch philosophies, rather Griefan belives that is it Moebius's destiny to take vengence upon her primal sister Mobius.) *They are named and inspired by the Nazi's in Wolfenstein: The New Order *In terms of geological location, the Order would actually be located in the Americas from central, south,and middle America and would take up most of these countries with the exception of Canada. Fitting Music: Category:Factions Category:Jared's Factions Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Moebians Category:Villains Category:Villain Protagonists Category:Capitalists